Eternal Snow ver 2
by Dearx
Summary: sasuhina oneshot fic.Even if I don’t show it, doesn’t mean I don’t feel it.Just because I never show my affections to you openly in public does not mean I don’t love you.For I am only half a man without you. You should know that much. I know it hurts, but


Eternal Snow by: Dearx

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Period.

A/N: I just noticed AFTER I wrote this that I already wrote a fic entitled Eternal Snow, using the same song XDD and hasn't realized it. But that one was a itahina one and I wrote this during the holidays hoping to make it a sasuhina one. And I've been keeping it in my computer for so long and I haven't uploaded any new stories in awhile, I figured I owe it to LadiiChocolate and to my readers to atleast let them know I'm still alive XD

So here is ver, 2 of Eternal Snow! XD;;

Eternal Snow, performed by: Changin' My Life

_I'm falling in love with you, and which will come to pass?_

_Will the feeling do nothing but swell up, or_

Will you notice it 

_Even though I've never said anything?_

_Like snow, but quietly_

_It continues to pile up_

Even if I don't show it, doesn't mean I don't feel it.

Just because I never show my affections to you openly in public does not mean I don't love you.

For I am only half a man without you. You should know that much.

I know it hurts, but in truth. I'm the one that's hurting.

Sasuke gazed absently into the night as he held onto his ANBU mask. His ribs broken, his arms injured. His body fatigued. 'Another day, another night.' He thought to himself. He was eager and impatient to be home. To be with the one he loved. Yes. Loved. It was such a strange word for him to neither say nor even think. They were just too different people yet. No matter how different or unbalanced they were. They were a perfect match. Like yin and yang they completed each other. Complimented one another.

How much he wished that he were home with her. Holding her. Feeling her warmth. Yet, reality was cruel and here he was. Contemplating his relationship with the Hyuuga heiress in the blistering cold night. Anxiety engulfed him and sleep slowly followed.

_Hold me tight if I think like this_

_I didn't want to know_

_What it was like to fall in love with someone_

_I love you; my tears won't stop_

_Therefore, I should be free of you_

She was everywhere. She invaded his mind and his sleep. He could not go on a day without thinking of her.

She was indeed his everything.

Obsession. Was what could describe him. Uncontrollable lust and want. He wanted her, wanted to be with her. To hold her and tell her everything was all right. Yet, he didn't want to admit it and decided to blame everything on his injuries and the cold.

How long will I keep thinking of you? My sign makes the window glass fog up Now, a burning candle Can't melt my shaking heart anymore? 

_Hold me tight, strong enough to break me_

_If we meet in a biting cool blizzard _

_I wont feel cold, and _

_I miss you every time I think of you _

_This scarf that I knit for you_

I'm holding it alone tonight 

The night was lonely and long. He was now slowly regretting that he should have taken the dobe with him to at least keep him company. It was his excuse to say that he was not thinking of hinata. It was his excuse to get away from her. But the only thing that kept him inline was the biting cold wind that sang to him. His other hand clung closely to the cloth that surrounded his neck and shoulders. It belonged her. It held her every existence, essence and smell. It was the gift he gave her…

_If there were an eternally falling snow_

_This feeling I have for you, could I hide it?_

_Hold me tight if I think like this_

_I don't want to know_

_What it was like to fall in love with someone_

_I love you; my chest fills up_

_I want to cry out to the winter sky_

_I want to see you now_

It was inevitable. He was falling for her. He wanted her. Needed her. It was only time for fate to wait and decide for him to openly shout it out that he cared. For him to admit he loves her. And that he needs her. Her every existence was his. She was the light to his darkness.

When everyone else turned their backs to him for betraying Konoha and coming back, she was there. Even both Sakura and Ino turned their backs. Yet. She did not. She was there for him and she will continue to do so.

How long did it took him to realize this?

On a cold winter night. Uchiha Sasuke realized what was missing in his life was love. He took advantage of her kindness and mistook it for pity. Despite the fact that he hated her for that…he cared for her nonetheless.

…he loved her…

End

A/N: waaah, not satisfied with this fic but after 3 tubes of gogurt and a bottle of kool aid this was the result. It was shameless ranting and obviously, it was late at night. I was tired from the drive from LA to San Diego and moving to my new room at the same time . I wanted to atleast upload a fic intime for the holidays.

Nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoyed it to a certain extent. Read and Review please.


End file.
